


learn by going

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Miranda Lawson woke up one morning and decided not to be afraid anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	learn by going

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dreamwidth community 31_days 7/2/2020 prompt, "I feel my fate in what I cannot fear," from "The Waking" by Theodore Roethke.

_I feel my fate in what I cannot fear.   
I learn by going where I have to go._

* * *

Miranda Lawson woke up one morning and decided not to be afraid anymore. It was as simple as flicking a switch. She simply did not want the emotion anymore, and did away with it in one fell swoop.

Her father threatened her in every way he knew how, but Miranda was not afraid anymore. The vicious blows and voices raised in anger could not reach her when she ran away. When once she cried, now she laughed. How pitiful her once-terrifying father seemed.

Nothing about Cerberus frightened her, because Miranda was not afraid anymore. She knew better than to fully trust, by now, and she knew they didn’t fully trust her either, but she could use an ally. At least, until they stopped being an ally.

The Illusive Man threatened her in every way he knew how, but Miranda was not afraid anymore. He sent squad after squad of Cerberus troops after her, throughout every corner of the galaxy, but they could never get her. His every tactic seemed to annoy and disgust her rather than make her afraid. The Illusive Man thrived on the fear of his enemies, and she would not give him the satisfaction.

Now, their father holds a gun to Oriana’s head, but Miranda is not afraid anymore. The fear she killed once lived in this man, but now he’s just an empty shell, pleading desperately for his meaningless life through a false sneer. But Miranda saw through him a long time ago, and she is not afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Dreamwidth as zeusgoesfishing and Pillowfort/Twitter as littleleotas ♥


End file.
